The Vizard and the Strawberry
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: As Kurenai makes her way in the world of the living eventually ending up in Karakura town where she meets her brother and none other then the famous orange Strawberry.Sequel to The Vizard and the Promise, still an ShinjiXOC! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

~The Vizard and the Strawberry~

**Theme song: Second chance By: Shine down**

"One decision can change…everything" ??????????-

_**A girls body lay in a puddle of blood from first glance you'd think she was dead but some knew better…a boy along with six others appeared as they whispered amongst them selves, they made it apparent that they were some that knew better then to think this girl dead…taking her body as it slowly transformed into a hollow they fought it unknowing what her fate would be. Would she be able to restrain this demon? Or would she be swallowed and they be forced to kill her? Sixty three minutes eight seconds…as the girl turned back into a human and collapsed…a raged conversation began, "What now?"**_

"_**She's one of us now! She'll stay with us-!"**_

"_**No…"**_

"_**NANI?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?"**_

"_**I won't make her suffer this fate with us…"**_

"_**That's bull Shinji! And ya know it!"**_

"_**Shudup…"**_

"_**She's staying with us!"**_

"_**Shudup!"**_

"_**I don't care-!"**_

_**\"SHUDUP!" With that it was decided… "I'll take her to Kisuke…she'll be safe there…"**_

"_**That bastard…"**_

"_**Please understand! I can't do-"**_

"_**I know! Yer' in love with the girl! We **_**all **_**know!"**_

"_**Thank you…Hiyori…"**_

My eyes fluttered open to see an unpleasantly familiar face… "Been awhile…" the horribly irritating voice said, as I went on instinct and threw a fist knocking out some teeth, I continued to beat him up as he showed no sign of resistance, I realized I was in tears…as I struggled to talk in complete words making my voice as calm as a person who was gushing out tears could.

"Damn it…I want to kill you so much right now but I-I-I can't…" I said as I dropped him out of my grip and turned away.

"I'm sorry Kurenai…I-" he began.

"Shut up…Awai and Kurai already told me…" I said as I realized I was in a gigai, "Why am I in this?" I asked him as he told me it helped me heal faster, "Oh…" I said as I ate my food, a few days passed.

One day he came up and asked, "I was under the impression that you would ask me something about…?" he took a seat next to my on the side of the lake as I turned my head just barely to meet his eyes and shook my head.

I muttered, "I don't care about him anymore…he's just a relic of the past but if I ever do see him again I'll beat the living shit out of him…and walk away…" even as I spoke these words I knew they weren't true…well I would beat the living shit out of him…but I probably wouldn't be able to bring myself to walk away… "Ever since he left I've clung to that little piece of love I still had for him…but I've realized…I should just let it go…" I said that next part choosing my words carefully _should_…doesn't mean I could…

"Hahaha!" Kisuke laughed as I hit him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" I yelled as he smirked.

Then said, "You've changed a lot in some ways…and in others…your exactly the same…just as dense as always…"

I glared at him and said, "That's not true…I AM NOT DENSE!" I shouted that last part…he's exactly like Awai! Always telling my how dense I am! He continued to laugh…I missed that laugh…it was that laugh that I wasn't able to hear in seventy years…

"What do you plan to do now Kurenai?" he asked as I said under my breath sarcastically, "Finished laughing have you?" as I answered his question laying back on the grass.

"I have no idea…maybe I'll go see the west…I've always wanted to go there…" I was in soul form now so I should be able to get there somewhat soon, I looked back down at his smirk as I remembered something I needed to ask him, "What did you do with the Hogyoku?" he blinked and his face was blank with emotion.

He turned to look back at the sunset as I saw a hint of a smirk he said smugly, "That's another story…" I hated the way he hid things like this!

"Geez…Kisuke you haven't changed in the slightest…" he frowned at this but quickly had a smile back on, "You're the type who doesn't make things happen…you're the type who plans the events and watch's from the background while others turn your stupid idea's into reality…in other words you're a lazy old bastard who doesn't do worth crap…" he smiled as he smiled.

"Yup!" he declared almost to proudly, with a lazy goofy grin.

"Yet your flaw is you have no shame about it!" I shouted. A black cat suddenly appeared, holding my Zanpaku-to in it's mouth, "Give them back!" I shouted as the cat…SHUNPO?! Yoruichi…I decided to try a new sort of attack as I used my own shadow step and caught the cat by it's neck.

"Hand them over Yoruichi!" I shouted as it dropped the Zanpaku-to and started laughing, she transformed back into a human as I realized she was nude… "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DAMN IT!" I shouted.

Kisuke popped up she said referring to Kisuke, "What? It's not like _you _haven't seen my body before!" I caught the meaning of that as I threw a rather sharp rock at her and stormed back into the shop…this perverted stuff must get worse with old age…their ringing laugh hollered as the next morning I said goodbye and left…

_**I'm not angry I'm just saying…some times good bye is a second chance~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme song: High School Never Ends By: Bowling for soup ****.com/watch?v=e0NPCmeMAdw**

**I had spent the last twenty nine years killing hollows saving souls and fighting off Shinigami…**

**It's been thirty years since I left…it's been one hundred years since **_**they**_** left…it's **_**been**_** too long…**

_**I walked up to the old shop…Urahara Shoten…sighing knowing I'd regret this I walked in and found Jinta and Ururu sweeping and Tessai scolding Jinta…nothings changed…big surprise…**_

_**I burst into the shop and yelled, "KISUKE! WAKE UP!" every head turned toward me as two minutes went by and a door slid open revealing a lazy shop owner who had that, 'I just woke up' look about him…**_

"_**Kurenai," he stated casually, as he rubbing his eye's.**_

"_**Just decided to pay you a late one-hundred and some-on year anniversary visit…" for a second he seemed confused when he waved a lazy hand and grinned stupidly as ever.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" he asked as he got up realized… "Oh…that…well! I had a feeling you'd be coming soon!" he said back to his cheesy self he held out a gigai I arched an eyebrow not catching his meaning, "Well! A girl your age has to go to school!" he pointed out as if it were obvious.**_

"_**School?" I stated irritated, "THE HELL-!?" And that is how I ended up here… 'here' meaning Karakura high…**_

"Well this is our new student! Please introduce yourself!" the teacher said…I glared at them lazily, as I said, "You know my name why don't you do it!" I stated pointing dumbly at the teacher…an anime vein popped out of her head as she said through grinded teeth, "Fine! This is-" I interrupted, "Kurenai," the teacher went on, "Urahara…take a seat next to Mr. Kurosaki please…Mr. Kurosaki! Raise your hand please…" she said, Kurosaki?

I knew that name…but I don't have the best memory. As I said, "No need…his orange hair makes him look like an idiot enough! Raising his hand would just make him look like an even bigger idiot if possible…" I pointed out as people laughed, I slumped down in my chair and thought of what a waste of time this was…

**Education is a good thing and all but when your, your age it's kind of pointless…** Kurai said.

_If only my idiot of a brother could realized that…_I muttered inside my head.

_**I think he has more of a purpose sending you here…**_Awai said.

**Well duh! When d'cha figure that out genius!** Kurai said sarcastically.

_**I was simply stating that for Kurenai! Maybe you were just to dumb to figure that out!**_ Awai retorted.

**I'M THE DUMB ONE?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO-** Kurai began shouting.

I yelled, _SHUT UP!_ They were quiet as I went to sleep.

"Miss Urahara!" an annoying voice of a teacher yelled.

"What?" I moaned I heard Kurai's laughter he said, **These humans are so easy to toy with…**

_**Oh! And your not…**_ Awai muttered…

"Sleeping is not tolerated in my class!" she yelled.

"Well if I can't sleep what am I supposed to do?" I retorted sarcastically, more laughs, the teacher began shouting again so…I went back to sleep when I heard some whispering.

**Kurenai WAKE UP!** I suddenly caught a book right before it hit my head.

"Hey! New girl! It's time for lunch!" I recognized the voice as carrot top…

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered throwing the book at his head.

"What the-!?" he shouted as it hit his head.

"It's yours isn't it?" I said as he realized it was he glared at me and began muttering to himself…I was sitting alone at lunch eating an apple when an orange haired idiot came and sat next to me, "What are you doing?" I asked him irritated as I glared at him.

"Eating…" he stated as if it were obvious…

**Hmm…I think he likes you…** Kurai said ignoring him.

"Well duh! But why are you eating _here_?" I said circling my hand around the table.

_**Ichigo and Kurenai sitting in a tree K-I-S-I-S-G!**_ Awai began.

**PFT! YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL KISSING!**

_Maybe you should be the one in school…_I muttered taking Kurai's side.

"It's not my fault you looked lonely…" Ichigo muttered turning away…

**HAHAHAHAHA!**

_LONELY!?_

"Lonely?! I looked _lonely _so you decided to sit by me?!" I shouted angrily, I hated pity…

_**Told'cha he liked you!**_

"Can't you just thank me and deal with it?!" he shouted.

"I'm not gonna thank you because I prefer sitting alone and I'm not lonely!" I shouted back…

_**I like him! **_Awai said.

_Of course you do!_

**I agree you two would be lovely together.**

_SHUT UP!_

"Well I like to sit alone too!" he retorted.

"Then WHY are you sitting here?!" I shouted exasperated, we both stormed off to different tables and sat alone…Ichigo Kurosaki…a hot-headed, orange haired, idiot, boy who never smiles…pretty normal angst teenager other then the orange hair…but something was defiantly different about this boy…his spiritual pressure…it's huge… oh well doesn't matter…

_**The boys a lot like you…**_Awai said,

_So what? He's just a pathetic human!_ I shouted at them both…guess that did the trick both of them stopped talking about Ichigo…the next month just pissed me off more!

_**Everything pisses **__**you**__** off!**_ Awai stated sourly, A teacher who kept lecturing me about school and how I shouldn't skip so often.

**Well you shouldn't**…Kurai scolded, then there was Keigo who was constantly asking me out and trying to get me to remember his name which I would purposely forget.

_**Okay he's a bit psycho…**_Awai admitted, Chizuru the lesbian girl who kept trying to seduce me.

**I give you full support to beat that one up!** Kurai said through grinded teeth. Tatsuki who kept trying to get me to join the karate team, there was Kisuke my damned older brother who was constantly getting me to where the school uniform…

**You'd look cute…**

_Wouldn't you love to know…just shut up…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Theme song: Runaway By: Cartel**

I walked into school the next day, when Ichigo came up to me and asked, "Why do you come if your just gonna sleep?"

I made a pft sound and said, "Not my fault if I have an bastard of a brother…" I muttered, "Now just leave me the hell alone!"

He continued to follow me as he asked, "What do you have against me? What do you have against your brother? What do you have against everyone?!" he shouted.

"Nothing…I just like being alone, okay?" I said walking away…

**Maybe you should try making friends…** Kurai said,

_**For once I agree…It would be nice for you to have some friends!**_ Awai encouraged,

_That's stupid…they're all human's they'll all be gone soon…_ I said grimly,

**What about that Ichigo boy…he has high spiritual pressure…maybe he'll end up becoming a soul reaper…** Kurai said,

_What difference will that make? _I muttered I suddenly walked into this guy with orange hair but it wasn't Ichigo…this guy looked much more retarded, if possible,

"Get out of the way!" I growled shoving him aside when this other guy grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall.

"Who d'ya think ya are talkin' ta Oshima like that!?" the guy who threw me against the wall, cracking my neck I stood up undamaged.

"Why the hell do you care?" I said.

**Don't be stupid Kurenai! They're not worth it…** Kurai said,

_Since when were you the voice of reason?!_ The guy who was apparently Oshima grabbed my shirt and threw me to the ground as he stomped on my back.

"Don't be rude!"

**On second thought…** Kurai growled, as I kneed the guy where it hurts and kicked the other guy in the face.

"Sonofa-!" he shouted, as Oshima stood up and was about to punch me I grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground and began stomping on his head causing it to repeatedly smack into the ground I walked away leaving them both a bloody mess…I sat in the principles office with Ichigo who had apparently gotten in a fight too.

"I've had it with this school!" I muttered, Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What?!" I got up, _THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!_ I shouted, as I walked to a window and jumped out, landing perfectly on the ground I began running…

**And exactly where do you plan on going?** Kurai asked sarcastically,

_Anywhere but here…_ I told him, as I continued to run I had no idea where I was going…anywhere but here…I don't know what it is about this town…

_**It's that Ichigo boy…**_

"Wait!" speak of the devil…I turned around…and of course there he was the orange haired idiot…

"What do you want!?" I shouted,

"Why are you always so distant?!" he shouted, grabbing my wrist,

"Why do you care?!" I shouted back tugging out of his grasp, I had a sudden flash of Kaien.

"Sue a guy for caring!" he yelled, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUP UP! I don't need you freaking pity!"

He still didn't let go of my wrist as he said, "I don't pity you! I care about you!" He even looks like Kaien.

I glared at him, and said coldly, "Well don't! Don't care…" I turned away and said, "And for you health and mine…_just stay away_…" I hissed that last part, as he let go judging by his expression he was hurt…once he was out of sight I continued to run,

**He cares about you…and once again you just through everything away!** Kurai shouted he seemed angry

…_**Stop pushing them away! Try making friends! Being friendly!**_ Awai continued,

_I DON'T NEED FRIENDS! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! _I shouted at both of them as I turned into a soul reaper and threw them into the trees as I continued to run…they were right…it was that Ichigo boy! I had to get away from here…away from him!!

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI'S POV**.

What is it with that girl!? Why did I freaking care so freaking much!? I stormed into my house as…

"ICHIGO!" I just barely dodged one of my homicidal dad's kicks, I caught it leg and threw him into a wall as I went into my bedroom, God! I'm so sick of her! Acting like she doesn't care about anything! Always getting pissed off for no reason! Maybe she had a reason but was just too damn stubborn to tell anyone! Now that I thought about it…I knew nothing about her! Her family…her past…I knew none of it so why did I care?!

That's when I remembered her eyes that first day…her eyes met mine as I saw it was that anger and pain…but why? UH! FORGET IT! I don't care anymore…her past and her family are her business…the next two weeks she wasn't at school…was she ditching? Did she drop out? GHA! I needed to just stop caring! Well that was me I guess…Ichigo, the over caring guy.

**KURENAI URAHARA'S POV**

I had no idea where I was…Ichigo reminded me a lot of Kaien…was that why I hated him so much? I don't know…I had spent the last two weeks running and fighting hollows. It was nice not to have the other two minds inside my head but at the same time it was seemingly lonely they'd probably assume I'd be back and stay with Kisuke…I didn't really need them now that I had this hollow mask and kido that sounded selfish and stuck up but it was the truth…maybe I wouldn't be back what would they do then? I knew…they'd have to move on just like I did…at least they'd have each other! Where was I? What was doing? Where was I going? Those were questions without answers…I missed Kenpachi…I needed to fight…I missed Ukitake…what would he do? Well he never would have been stupid enough to get himself into this mess…then there was…


	4. Chapter 4

**Theme song: Hanging by a moment By: Lifehouse **

**TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA CAPTAIN OF TENTH COMPANY WHITE HAIRED PRODIGY OF THE SOUL SOCIETY POV.**

_**It's been exactly thirty years since Kurenai left…he thought to himself as he the did paper work in the office that had once belonged to his only love… "Captain!" a musical voice called as the door swung open revealing a drunk Matsumoto.**_

"_**What do you want Matsumoto!?" he shouted enraged.**_

"_**I-I *hic* just wanted to tell ya *hic* how much I like you lil'Shiro. You have pretty eyes cap-!" she began when Toshiro remembered that trick Kurenai used…**_

"_**Hey Matsumoto! I heard that Ikkaku said that he could beat you in a drinking contest!" her eyes widened as they had twenty nine years ago as she went lumbering out the door looking for Ikkaku… "Some things never change…" he muttered as he continued on with his paper work…30 years…**_

…_**and he's still waiting…**_

**KURENAI URAHARA'S POV**.

Then there was Toshiro…he had mastered bankai the day before I left so he should be captain by now…I missed him…the next night I woke up to a familiar pair of cat eyes staring at me…

"What do you want Yoruichi?" I moaned, her black fur blended in with the night so I could only see her vibrant glowing golden eyes, she let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here?" she asked transforming back to human form, as I sat up and said with a puff of breath.

"I don't know…you tell me…" I said dismissively,

"What do Kurai and Awai tell you to do?" she asked…so she didn't know…I turned away avoiding her gaze.

I said, "Oh…them…I don't know where they are…there old enough to decide for them selves…" she was quiet for a second when a sudden force hit the back of my head.

"Kurenai YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, I didn't understand, she went on.

"Your going to find them right NOW! And apologize!" I still didn't understand.

"W-Why?!" I slurred, "You don't have a zanpaku-to either!" I pointed out, she slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"Kurenai you idiot…" she muttered, "A zanpaku-to is a part of your soul! You can't just cast it aside! How do you think they feel!? How could you-!" she was glaring at me as her words sunk them selves into my brain.

"They've _always_ been there for you! Now you just leave them simply thinking you don't need them! Or thinking your better then them!" She was right…it's just like with Kaien…I've been taking advantage of them…but it may not be too late…

"Y-Your right…! GEEZ! I'm an idiot!" I-I'm sorry… "Thanks Yoruichi…" well now I have something to do! I had to find them! _KURAI! AWAI! _I shouted with no reply…I had to find them! Karakura town! I'd have to start there…it had now been five days searching for them with not a clue…I suddenly felt a horribly familiar spiritual pressure…I slowly turned around…and saw…

"My my well! Hasn't it been awhile…never thought I'd see ya again!" Gin…What the hell was _he _doing here!?

"Get out of the way I don't have time to deal with your crap Gin!" I shouted, his smile didn't falter.

"Just as impatient as always…" he patronized me.

"Shudup! Ya fox-faced-freak! I TOLD'CHA! I DON'T HAVE TIME!" I shouted angrily.

He made a tsk-tsk sound with his tongue and said, "Unfortunately for you you're a ryoka now…" he held up his sword as I just barely dodged it. DAMN IT! Shit, shit, shit! I flash stepped a good three blocks but he was right behind me.

"Your fast…I don't believe that wasn't shunpo, isn't that what the hollow's call…Sonido?" I cursed him under my breath as one of his attacks finally reached me piercing my shoulder…guess I had no choice…I hollowfied and attacked him with a cero, I had to finish this quickly, HE BLOCKED A CERO WITH HIS SWORD?!

"You shouldn't underestimate a captain!" he warned he took advantage of my shock and attacked again! Again striking my right arm causing it to go numb…I tried moving my fingers they wouldn't…

"Damn you GIN!" I shouted using a Hado to distract him for just a second that was all I needed as I went for my zanpaku-to…that's when I remembered I didn't have it! How convenient! He continued to beat me up as I struggled uselessly…I was finally captured as I lay on the ground my vision fading… "Tsk-tsk oh my…guess it ends here for ya…" Gin's voice said his sword was about to deal the final strike when a clang of metal reached my ears… Everything blacked out the last thing I heard was…

"I don't know who you are but I won't allow you to kill her!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Theme song: Top of the world By: All American Rejects**

**ICHIGO KUROSAKUI'S POV.**

"**Hey, Rukia! What's up with Kurenai? What does she have against the world and how does she know this stuff?" I asked Rukia curiously, Rukia's eyes went blank she then answered coldly.**

"**It's rude to ask about other people's private lives…Kurenai's… complicated…but I'm sure she'll tell you in her own time and if not, then time will explain it's self…" What?! That just encouraged my curiosity…what made her like this?! Why was she always so cold to everyone? She couldn't have always been like this.**

**She was hiding something…but I wasn't going to push her. Like Rukia said, it was rude to ask about other peoples private lives…I wouldn't want her looking into mine either but in another way…GHA! Why did everything have to be so confusing? Why didn't they just say, "Here's the truth! Now accept it!" but of course they wouldn't! It's no fun that way! Pft…sighing I went back to sleep…**

**KURENAI URAHARA'S POV.**

Kisuke had advised me to go back to school and get to know strawberry…the hell he wanted me to do that was beyond me but knowing Kisuke he had some sort of plan and was just currently trying to put it into action…

"Aw shit…" I moaned as I realized I was already late…I grabbed my backpack not bothering to wear the uniform and walked to school, everyone started whispering once I got there…

"Hey! Kurenai!" Ichigo greeted as I sat next to him…

"Hey Strawberry…" I greeted with absolutely no enthusiasm what so ever,

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he shouted in the middle of the teachers lecture he glared at me for the rest of class.

When Rukia came up and asked, "Hello, I don't believe we've met my name's Rukia Kuchiki! What's you name?" playing it dumb huh? She held her hand out I realized she had written on her hand it said: **Just do it! **

Sighing I said akin to her, "My name's Kurenai Urahara! But you can call me Kurenai!" we sat together at lunch just glaring at each other I heard Keigo cry.

"AH! ICHIGO'S SURROUNDED BY CUTE GIRLS! THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

Geez…if it weren't illegal I'd kill that kid…Ichigo, Rukia, and I sat together just glaring at each other…when Keigo and Mizuiro sat down, I got up once Keigo started his hysterics Rukia asked, "Kurenai! Where are you going?!"

She sounded panicked as I said, "Away from you guys…" I remembered that the only way to get one's shinigami powers back from a human was to kill that human. But I didn't want to kill. I couldn't kill a guy who just saved my life…to me, taking a human life was a terrible sin, one which created a wound in the soul that would never heal. I knew from first-hand experience what a death does to a family…All too well…I shut my eyes hard and shook my head to try to keep the bad memories from flooding in. I was beginning to resent this orange-haired idiot for making me even consider such a thing. Since that time, I had sworn never to take a human life I'd rather die myself first.

Unaware of the dark thoughts behind my cold glare, Ichigo just watched me curiously, I was outside of school grounds when Ichigo caught me, "What the hell do you want from me Kurosaki!?" I shouted angered.

"Why do you always do that?!" he shouted back frustrated,

"Do what?" I asked coldly,

"Push everyone away! You don't want to get close to anyone! Maybe everyone should've just left you behind and not care! Then you could be away from us ALL THE TIME!" he yelled, I flinched…

_Maybe everyone should've just left you behind and not care_…

Too late…they've already done that I felt a sweltering anger in me as I threw a punch breaking his nose and yelled, "SHUT UP KUROSAKI! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DON'T DESERVE RUKIA! SHE SHOULD'VE JUST LET THAT DAMN HOLLOW EAT YOU AND YOUR SISTERS SOULS! NOW JUST CRAM THAT BULL SHIT!" I ran back to Kisuke's…once again I wanted to burst out crying. I know they say holding in emotions was bad for you but that's just how I dealt with it. You don't like it, you can go fuck yourself with a fork!

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI'S POV.**

WHAT THE HELL WAS HER PROBLEM!? Damn it my nose was broken! I was sprouting blood all over the place I cleaned up in the bathroom and me and Rukia didn't talk the rest of the day her words still stung me…we were walking back to my place when Rukia asked, "Ichigo! What did you say to her?!" so typical!

Rukia cares more about Kurenai! I shrugged and said casually, "Nothing I just told her the truth…" Rukia continued to glare at me as she looked down her hair shadowed her eyes as she stopped…

"What did you tell her?" she hissed I flinched back.

"I-I-I just told her that Maybe everyone should've just left her behind and not care…Then she could be away from us all the time, no big deal…" I said a bit worried by her expression. Rukia slapped me backside my head.

"You're an idiot Ichigo!" She shouted.

"WHAT?!"

She sighed and said, "Listen…you were right…there is a reason why she acts like this…long time ago…she was put in a coma when she woke up she found out that four of her really close friends-no…they were family to her…they had all disappeared…they left her, she just woke up and found out that her family had left her…don't tell her I told you this…"

I gasped…so that's why…in a way I couldn't entirely understand her position but…she was pushing away because she was afraid of being hurt again…that's why she didn't want to get close to anyone…

"Listen! I'll go apologize…" I told Rukia…geez…well didn't that make me feel like…


	6. Chapter 6

**Theme song: Top of the world By: All American Rejects**

**ICHIGO KUROSAKUI'S POV.**

"**Hey, Rukia! What's up with Kurenai? What does she have against the world and how does she know this stuff?" I asked Rukia curiously, Rukia's eyes went blank she then answered coldly.**

"**It's rude to ask about other people's private lives…Kurenai's… complicated…but I'm sure she'll tell you in her own time and if not, then time will explain it's self…" What?! That just encouraged my curiosity…what made her like this?! Why was she always so cold to everyone? She couldn't have always been like this.**

**She was hiding something…but I wasn't going to push her. Like Rukia said, it was rude to ask about other peoples private lives…I wouldn't want her looking into mine either but in another way…GHA! Why did everything have to be so confusing? Why didn't they just say, "Here's the truth! Now accept it!" but of course they wouldn't! It's no fun that way! Pft…sighing I went back to sleep…**

**KURENAI URAHARA'S POV.**

Kisuke had advised me to go back to school and get to know strawberry…the hell he wanted me to do that was beyond me but knowing Kisuke he had some sort of plan and was just currently trying to put it into action…

"Aw shit…" I moaned as I realized I was already late…I grabbed my backpack not bothering to wear the uniform and walked to school, everyone started whispering once I got there…

"Hey! Kurenai!" Ichigo greeted as I sat next to him…

"Hey Strawberry…" I greeted with absolutely no enthusiasm what so ever,

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he shouted in the middle of the teachers lecture he glared at me for the rest of class.

When Rukia came up and asked, "Hello, I don't believe we've met my name's Rukia Kuchiki! What's you name?" playing it dumb huh? She held her hand out I realized she had written on her hand it said: **Just do it! **

Sighing I said akin to her, "My name's Kurenai Urahara! But you can call me Kurenai!" we sat together at lunch just glaring at each other I heard Keigo cry.

"AH! ICHIGO'S SURROUNDED BY CUTE GIRLS! THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

Geez…if it weren't illegal I'd kill that kid…Ichigo, Rukia, and I sat together just glaring at each other…when Keigo and Mizuiro sat down, I got up once Keigo started his hysterics Rukia asked, "Kurenai! Where are you going?!"

She sounded panicked as I said, "Away from you guys…" I remembered that the only way to get one's shinigami powers back from a human was to kill that human. But I didn't want to kill. I couldn't kill a guy who just saved my life…to me, taking a human life was a terrible sin, one which created a wound in the soul that would never heal. I knew from first-hand experience what a death does to a family…All too well…I shut my eyes hard and shook my head to try to keep the bad memories from flooding in. I was beginning to resent this orange-haired idiot for making me even consider such a thing. Since that time, I had sworn never to take a human life I'd rather die myself first.

Unaware of the dark thoughts behind my cold glare, Ichigo just watched me curiously, I was outside of school grounds when Ichigo caught me, "What the hell do you want from me Kurosaki!?" I shouted angered.

"Why do you always do that?!" he shouted back frustrated,

"Do what?" I asked coldly,

"Push everyone away! You don't want to get close to anyone! Maybe everyone should've just left you behind and not care! Then you could be away from us ALL THE TIME!" he yelled, I flinched…

_Maybe everyone should've just left you behind and not care_…

Too late…they've already done that I felt a sweltering anger in me as I threw a punch breaking his nose and yelled, "SHUT UP KUROSAKI! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DON'T DESERVE RUKIA! SHE SHOULD'VE JUST LET THAT DAMN HOLLOW EAT YOU AND YOUR SISTERS SOULS! NOW JUST CRAM THAT BULL SHIT!" I ran back to Kisuke's…once again I wanted to burst out crying. I know they say holding in emotions was bad for you but that's just how I dealt with it. You don't like it, you can go fuck yourself with a fork!

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI'S POV.**

WHAT THE HELL WAS HER PROBLEM!? Damn it my nose was broken! I was sprouting blood all over the place I cleaned up in the bathroom and me and Rukia didn't talk the rest of the day her words still stung me…we were walking back to my place when Rukia asked, "Ichigo! What did you say to her?!" so typical!

Rukia cares more about Kurenai! I shrugged and said casually, "Nothing I just told her the truth…" Rukia continued to glare at me as she looked down her hair shadowed her eyes as she stopped…

"What did you tell her?" she hissed I flinched back.

"I-I-I just told her that Maybe everyone should've just left her behind and not care…Then she could be away from us all the time, no big deal…" I said a bit worried by her expression. Rukia slapped me backside my head.

"You're an idiot Ichigo!" She shouted.

"WHAT?!"

She sighed and said, "Listen…you were right…there is a reason why she acts like this…long time ago…she was put in a coma when she woke up she found out that four of her really close friends-no…they were family to her…they had all disappeared…they left her, she just woke up and found out that her family had left her…don't tell her I told you this…"

I gasped…so that's why…in a way I couldn't entirely understand her position but…she was pushing away because she was afraid of being hurt again…that's why she didn't want to get close to anyone…

"Listen! I'll go apologize…" I told Rukia…geez…well didn't that make me feel like…


	7. Chapter 7

**Theme song: Shut up By: Simple plan**

**KURENAI URAHARA'S POV.**

_**DICK-SHIT DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! **_

"_**Calm down…" Kurai said, **_

"_**Your right he doesn't know anything! He said that out of anger he didn't mean it!" Awai continued trying to comfort me. Needless to say…she was failing miserably.**_

"_**Kurenai~!" Kisuke called in his usual annoying sing-song voice, but then again, when was he NOT annoying?!**_

"_**WHAT?!" I shouted.**_

"_**Mr. Kurosaki's here to see you!" GHA! WHY?! Sighing I decided it better to appear in a different form…I trotted over to the door with Kurai and Awai at my side…he stared at us wide eyed mouth open, as I growled, "Didn't anyone ever tell you, Orange, staring is rude!" he just continued to stare… "WHAT?!" I snapped. **_

"_**I think he's in shock…" Awai commented…Kurai agreed…**_

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI'S POV.**

I asked Mr. Hat if she was there I waited five minutes when three wolves came out…the one of the left was definitely the most intimidating looking, it had black fur and icy blue eyes that looked as if they were glowing…it had a spiked collar on and silver cuffs on it'd legs, the one of the far right was calm but just as scary…it had snow white fur and golden eyes it's only accessories was a silver collar with a diamond embellished on the front of it, then there was the one in the middle it seemed to be the head of the pack it had piercing black eyes and black and white fur it was more elegant looking and looked like it would have amazing agility…that's when something I didn't expect happened, "Didn't any ever tell you, orange, staring is rude!" my eyes widened my jaw dropped, th-th-th-th-th-that voice! T-T-T-T-T-Talking wolf! "WHAT?!" she snapped.

"I think he's in shock…" the white wolf commented, THEY TALK TOO!? The black one agreed, "T-T-T-T-Talking wolf?!" I shouted, "These wolves have names you know!" the white one growled, "The one on my right, your left is Ookami-no-sono-Kurai, Kurai, the one on my left, your right, is Ookami-no-sono-Awai, Awai, and if you don't know who I am by now you're an even bigger dick-shit than I thought!" the one in the middle shouted…Kurenai?! "Y-Y-You're a wolf?!" I finally shouted pointing at Kurenai, "No DUH! Now tell me why the hell you're here and get the hell lost!" …yup…that was Kurenai… "I-I-I just wanted to apologize for earlier…I didn't mean what I said…I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered, as I avoided the gaze of the other wolves, "Whatever…I forgive ya…and I'm sorry too…" she said, I suddenly felt my face turn a bit red…WAIT! Why was I blushing! No, that's ridiculous I'm not blushing! "D-Do you want to go get something to eat…or…something?" I said unsure…

**KURENAI'S POV.**

Was he asking me out? "Uh…yeah…um…sure…I guess…why not? I've just got to go get changed innless you want to go on a date with a wolf…" Oh shit! Did I just say date?! His face went redder and I'm sure if I was in human form I'd be blushing pretty hard too… Kurai was laughing/howling, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Awai burst out laughing as well… "I-I-I mean…um…" I started stuttering.

He smirked and said, "Lets just go with friends…I'll wait out here…"

_GHA! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!_ I moaned.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! **Kurai continued.

_SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!_

_**WE'RE STILL LAUGHING! **_Awai taunted, as I got dressed in a white t-shirt with black skull designs and written in gothic-font: Truth SOUL ARMOR and a pair of grey skinny jeans, I decided to leave Kurai and Awai here… "'k! I'm ready," I said a bit unsure as I yelled, "BE BACK LATER KISUKE!" This was so odd! I felt…well…happy! I don't think I've felt actual happiness in years! We found a restaurant and ate there while we were waiting I asked him something I'd been wanting to ask for awhile…

"That night…why did you save me? Why do you care so much?" the questioned clearly surprised him.

"Because…" He began then sighed and said, "I don't care! I just…won't-! Don't…want you to die…"

I smirked and pushed him further, "So…you do care…"

His face went into that frustrated scowl he makes as he shouted, "NO! I don't! I just-!"

"Care…" I said bluntly, I laughed as he began freaking out…

"You just love annoying people!" he muttered as the waitress set down out food.

"Nope! Just you!" I said casually eating a French fry.

"GHA!" he shouted standing up as I rolled my eyes tugged on his shirt causing him to fall back down on the ground.

"Shut up and eat your burger Strawberry!" I said as I shoved his cheese burger in his mouth…as if on cue right after we finished eating a loud howl came…hollow…Ichigo heard this too as I used my soul-glove and forced out his soul.

"I'll watch your body!" I told him.

"I'll take care of the hollow," He shouted back. There were times when your just hanging out as friends, then when your attacked you turn into Shinigami and get down to business, a regular friendship…right?

I nodded and called Rukia, "Kurenai! THE HO-!" she began. I moved the phone away from my ear before she busted an eardrum.

"Chill, Ichigo's with me he's dealing with the hollow now!" I calmed she relaxed as she hung up…I watched Ichigo from the roof of the restaurant…he was inexperienced…and no offence…but he sucked…he had a lot of spiritual energy and if not for that then he would probably be dead…he was about to be beat I didn't have my zanpaku-to but I didn't need them I'd just use Kido, I'm honestly surprised that he isn't able to kill a hollow of such a low level…I grabbed my soul pass as I used Kido and killed it in one Hado.

"Th-Thanks…but I really didn't need help!" he protested as I healed his wounds.

"Yeah, yeah…" we returned to our bodies and said good-bye…I got ready to do a play-by-play for Awai and Kurai who wouldn't allow me to _not_ tell them…


	8. Chapter 8

**Theme song: Run By: Snow Patrol**

A start of a new friendship and a rather odd one at that.

I was lying on my bed watching some sort of weird anime show on TV. That's when my cell phone rang, a hollow?! Now?! I swear it was JUST getting to the good part…then again, I'd been saying that to myself for the last three hours of this show. Oh well. I ran out the door and dropped my body off with Kisuke…the graveyard! That's where Ichigo and his family are! I looked down at the phone and realized this hollow was hiding in between Hueco Mundo and the world of the living! If it was strong enough to do that…Ichigo probably wouldn't be able to handle this one on his own…

I fought in a gigai now. It was easy now that I was used to it, of course at first it had been a pain in the ass but I'd gotten used to it. It was like a new pair of converse, you had to break into them. I was jumping from tree to tree trying to find Ichigo, when some one yelled, "RUKIA AND NOW YOU!" I jolted around it was Ichigo alright…yup, there was no mistaking that vibrant orange hair.

"Chill! I found a hollow in the area…and didn't think you could handle this one…so I came and found you…" I said explaining with minimal hand gestures. "Hey, Ichigo, what are you doing here?" I asked him as he opened his mouth in what I assumed he was about to deny, but suddenly Rukia started running toward us.

"Seriously, why ARE you here? Are you mad?" Ichigo shouted. Rukia shook her head.

"No. I'm curious," she answered. "She was killed, right? That's what you said, your mother was-"

Suddenly, Ichigo cut her off. "No, I didn't." I stared at him.

"You told Rukia?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, she lives in my house, and my whole family was chattering about the trip, how could she miss it?" I felt a bit angry that he had told her and not me.

"Fine, I'll continue to live in my ignorant world," I said hiding my annoyance, then I realized something, he had no reason to tell me. I didn't tell him anything…I guess it was equal. I took out my anger at someone else on him and in reality some of that anger was on myself but I took it out on him…not to mention the fact I hardly let ANYONE in so for what reason should I expect him to tell ME anything. I swallowed.

"You told me you could see spirits from a young age…" Rukia said, "So answer one question for me…could your mother have been killed by…a hollow?"

We both stared at her, "It is possible! If you had enough spiritual energy to see souls as a child…a hollow that came after you…might have accidentally-!"

Ichigo then yelled, "NO…NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he looked down, "You don't know…why does everything have to be about hollows with you?! That's ridiculous. To blame it on a…That's not what happened!" he looked up and gave a nervous reassuring smile, "So just leave it alone!" he then saw something a started muttering to himself in panic.

"Who-?!" Rukia and I both jolted around and saw nothing…as Ichigo ran! Rukia and I ran to catch up with him, "W-Why did you run!?" Rukia shouted out of breath once we caught up with him, Ichigo as practically bowing on the ground.

"It wasn't a hollow…that killed my mother…it was me…" he looked up as I saw the guilt in his eyes…he was telling the truth…Rukia paused as I ran after him…I found him looking down from a hill at a grave I assumed was his mothers.

"Hey Ichigo…" I said approaching him, he just grunted in response of knowing I was there… "Listen…what did Rukia tell you about my past?"

He continued to stare at the grave as he admitted, "Not much…"

I looked at him and said, "I know-I mean…I won't believe that you killed your mother…but I wont pester you for the truth…after all, I don't ever tell you anything so…whatever."

He finally met my gaze as he said, "Like I said, I don't know much about your past, and I wont ask…Rukia told me that you'll tell me when your ready…or not at all…and either way…I'll always be waiting," Toshiro…that's where I remember first hearing those words…_I'll wait_…

"Thank you Ichigo…"

He blinked as if he suddenly realized something as he said, "You called me Ichigo!"

I shrugged and said, "That is your name isn't it? I didn't know you enjoyed being called a douche, Strawberry, Berry-bitch, dumby, moron, idiot, baka, pissy-pants, carrot-piss or-"

"ENOUGH!…wait, when did you call me a Pissy-pants!" He shouted I thought about that.

"Hmm…well that just proves a point that I don't always say what I'm thinking." I told him.

We sat there when he finally said, "Maybe it's what I need…" I asked him what, "Maybe I just need to tell someone…" I smiled and said, "Like I told you…I'll listen…"

He looked back and said, "I loved my mother…I never saw her cry or get mad…not even once…parents moods have a big effect on their kids…I think she knew that. Whatever happened to me if I was with her it was okay. And not just me…Yuzu and Karin who were four at the time, and dad all loved her as much as I did…she was the center of our universe my dad told me my name meant _One who protects_ that's when I remember thinking I wanted to protect her…who always protected me…" protecting…some one who you love… "It was raining that day…it had rained hard the day before too…and the day before that…so the river was way up. But this girl was standing there with no umbrella, standing there like she was deciding whether or not to jump. And…back then, I couldn't tell the dead from the living…" I could tell we were nearing the part where…she dies…

"I told my mom to wait there as I ran after the girl…at first I just wanted to protect my mother, then my sisters were born and I wanted to protect them too…that's why I started going to the dojo. And as I gradually got stronger…I wanted to protect more and more people…" his face was pained, as I felt some sympathy, "I didn't see what cut her. Maybe it was a piece of glass…or a bent piece of metal hanging from a passing bus. But…she died protecting me…and the girl was gone. I loved my mother and not just me…Yuzu Karin and dad all loved her as much as I did…she was the center of our universe…and I tore the heart out of our universe…Me…"

We sat in silence for awhile when I said, "Don't blame yourself…your mother wouldn't have wanted that…" he smiled and thanked me as I sighed and said, "Guess it's my turn…I can't tell you all the details but…" I took in a breath and began…


	9. Chapter 9

**Theme song: Mercy By: One Republic ****.com/watch?v=XWFxW9-9HSg**

"I had six really good friends…they were my family…I'd die for any of them any day I loved them…but there was one…who…was more then family…at least that's what I thought…he jumped in front of a hollow to save me…he erased my memory of that night and put me into a coma…" Damn you Shinji…stupid, stupid Shinji…

"I woke up a year later…not knowing anything…but more then half my family was missing…no…they weren't missing…they had disserted me…I hated them…" I still did, "I was selfish and I didn't realized how sad I made the other people who cared about me…finally one of the two remaining family members I had left confronted me." I missed Kaien…so much… "Fifty years later he died…because I did something unforgivable. I killed his wife she was possessed by a hollow and I killed her but turns out…I didn't kill the hollow I just killed her…he found out and tried to kill me I would've let him too…but I ran." I'm so stupid…running is the only thing I know how to do…

"I was scared he'd hate me, he was like a brother to me and I had betrayed him…he was always there for me I took advantage of him I thought he'd always be there…when I returned I found out he'd died…"

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI'S POV.**

"That's not fair…" I said, she didn't understand, "That they left you…but at the same time…they probably only did it to protect you," I said, she sighed, being hated and left behind…now that I thought about it, it was scary…I couldn't imagine being left behind…and hated by someone you loved…

"Thanks for listening…" she said as she stood up.

"Yeah…thanks too…" I managed a small smile.

"Don't think this changes anything Strawberry!" She said standing up stretching back like a cat. SHE JUST HAD TO RUIN IT!

"Pft! Yeah right!" I retorted as she left…I smiled despite myself…as I heard my dad's chicken whistle…better find goat chin and make him shut up…before he annoyed the hell outta everyone to no end.

**KURENAI URAHARA'S POV.**

I suddenly felt the hollow! I found Ichigo and we found Rukia…we found the hollow beating Ichigo's little sisters up! The hollow was about to eat Yuzu when! Ichigo appeared and slashed the hollow…saving Yuzu. Rukia took Ichigo's little sisters as I took Ichigo's body and put them at a safe distance…I saw Ichigo…he looked like he was in shock…I went to join him…

"Wh-what the…what are you?!" he stuttered,

"Incredible…you actually saw me and lived…" said a girl who's skin, hair attached, slides further down a bone-white sphere, she answers with a question of her own, still smirking even as the other side starts peeling as well, so that half of her _skull_ is showing.

"You're lucky," she tells Ichigo. Without warning, a thick, noodle-like reddish-brown projection shoots out of the hole and the split travels all the way down the length of the girl's body as the skin zips loose around a skeleton-like thing. The projection flies back into the top of the Hollow's head, where it is sucked with a slight slurping noise into a hole on top of the creature's mask.

Voicing my own thoughts, Ichigo cried, "What is that?!"

The hollow then said, "But your luck's run out, sonny. You've seen me…twice! I have to eat your soul!"

Ichigo was shaking as he asked, "What is this? That girl…is part of you?"

Rukia's voice suddenly snapped me out of my own thoughts, "Grandfisher, that's his code name. The bait decoy that sprouts from his head disguises itself as a person. When someone sees it…well…he only goes after those with especially strong spiritual energy. And absorbs their power. He's managed to outwit or outfight the soul society for fifty four years…" she came to stand next to us.

"That's him all right…a well-known lowlife. Here's his record from the soul society's database. He's a real piece of work," the hollow then said, "Your hurting my feelings girl…" it began laughing as Ichigo finished reading the record and crunched it up, he attacked the hollow.

The hollow fought well as I yelled, "Ookami-no-sono-kurai!" releasing the Zanpaku-to I was about to slice the hollow when Ichigo blocked me!

"NO! Stay out of this one!"

Rukia heard this and protested, "Ichigo! This hollow is too strong! Let Kurenai help!"

He shook his head and said, "No…this one is personal! Go take care of Yuzu and Karin!" Personal huh? So this was the hollow who killed his mother…Rukia, Kon, and I {Kon in Ichigo's body} took Yuzu and Karin back…please don't die Ichigo…

I muttered, "I'm going to go watch Ichigo…" I told Rukia as she reminded.

"Don't interfere…" I gave her a look that said, 'Like I would'…Ichigo sliced the hollows arm off. They were both bloody messes…the hollow was gasping, I hopped down from my tree.

"Ichigo! So, how does it feel to be half dead?" I greeted grinning.

"Surprisingly…numb." he greeted leaning on his sword for support, I rolled my eyes. "What took ya so long?" he asked with a smile I was surprised he could manage, "I already beat him!" he said,

"You idiot! You told me to stay out of it!" I told him a bit arrogantly.

"You thought I was serious…?" he smirked and said in gasps.

Rukia suddenly rushed up and yelled, "ICHIGO! Kurenai! BEHIND YOU!" we dodged last minute I turned to look at my opponent. I gasp. A person! A reddish-brown antenna sprouts from the top of her head and ends at the hole on top of the Grand Fisher's mask. The woman has long, flowing brown hair, large brown eyes and a serene smile.

I didn't know who it was but Ichigo did as he muttered quietly, "M-Mom?!" What would Ichigo do now?

The hollow explained as it asked "Has the sight of her paralyzed you?" they fought but in the end the hollow ran…I stopped Ichigo from chasing after it, but he collapsed I caught him right in time!

"Ookami-no-sono-awai Zai-no-ato-hi-tentei!" I muttered as I healed Ichigo…I wasn't able to heal him entirely but what I wasn't Rukia was… "Least he didn't go and die on us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Theme song: Can't catch tomorrow By: Lostprophets**

One, two,One, two, three, four...I'm sure I've seen this look beforeDone a thousand times and a million moreHow many lies did he tell this time?How many times did he cross the line?It won't help me but I have to askIs there something real that's behind the mask?Something true we don't know about?A little faith in amongst the doubtAnd maybe someday you will growMaybe someday you will knowMaybe someday you will end these tears and goA little piece of me grows oldI keep on walking down this roadI've seen a million people changebut I will stay the sameAnd I know you, (Know you, know you)always steal and borrowAnd I know you, (Know you, know you)Never catch, you're never gonna catch tomorrowI'm sure I've played this scene beforeI've seen this room and I've walked this floorI'm sure I used to hold your handDid I hurt you?All this attitude with no historyAll this anger when you're attacking meGot a lot to learn and you need to knowThat your time is up kid, let it goMaybe someday you will growMaybe someday you will knowMaybe someday you will end these tears and goA little piece of me grows oldI keep on walking down this roadI've seen a million people changebut I will stay the sameAnd I know you, (Know you, know you)always steal and borrowAnd I know you, (Know you, know you)Never catch, you're never gonna catch tomorrowNever gonna catch tomorrowA little piece of me grows oldI keep on walking down this roadI've seen a million people changebut I will stay the sameAnd I know you, (Know you, know you)always steal and borrowAnd I know you, (Know you, know you)Never gonna catch tomorrowyeah the haircut's hotBut this has gotta stopGood shoes won't save you this timeI think you're gonna findWith everything combinedthat the time's running out of this lineAnd I know you, (Know you, know you)always steal and borrowAnd I know you, (Know you, know you)Never catch, you're never gonna catch tomorrow

(A/N: The next book in The Vizard series will be, The Vizard and the Seireitei!)

Here's a sneak peak-

I watched silently and helplessly damn Rukia and her Kido…despite the fact I was relatively good at Kido, for some reason, I just couldn't break this one. I was hidden within the shadow's as Renji had his sword up and was about to kill Uryu…I was about to protested when someone blocked it…Ichigo! He blocked the blow that would've kill Uryu, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm the one who'll be killing you, remember it well!" He said through his grinded teeth,

"Who are you and whose orders are you following?!" Yelled Ichigo. Idiot! I thought silently to myself.

"What the!?" Renji said "What the hell's up with the massively huge sword!?" He yelled,

"Huh?" Ichigo asked caught of guard "Well its kinda big I guess…" He said it like it was nothing. Renji knew that a shinigami's sword reflects how much spiritual pressure some one has.

"Ichigo you idiot why did you come?" Rukia asked her self quietly,

"Wait! You must be the kid who stole Rukia's powers!?" Renji yelled I rolled my eye's again when did you figure that out idiot!?

"So what if I am!?" Ichigo said.

"Your dead!" Renji yelled again as he jumped. They were actually quite alike…short tempered, pissed off easily, protective of Rukia, dipstick alikeness, weird colored hair…

"I knew he looked familiar, he was the one who killed the Menos Grande we sent…" Byakuya said, proving that Renji's attempts at killing Ichigo were hopeless. Ichigo stood there apparently still trying to figure out what a Menos Grande was…Yes it was that thing you killed with a big pointy nose! I thought sarcastically practically reading his mind, still sulking at his idiocy. Yes Ichigo does have the potential to kill Renji but at the moment with Ichigo's lack of knowledge of the Shinigami world, he has no hope…As Renji swung his sword for a final strike…

"Run Ichigo!" She yelled as she jumped on Renji causing him to lose his concentration and within the next minute…Ichigo's sword suddenly cut to the hilt, clashed to the ground.

"What the…" Ichigo said as blood suddenly spurred out from his chest Ichigo slowly fell, still his face was in shock.

"Your slow, even to fall…" Byakuya said, "I see this boy resembles 'him' a lot doesn't he?" Said Byakuya. I closed my eyes I knew that it wasn't supposed to end for him like this…Ichigo suddenly reached up to grab Byakuya's robe but right before he could.

Rukia kicked his arm away and said "How dare you touch my brother! Know your place boy!" As she turned around and said "After that crude behavior I have come to my senses please take me to the soul society…I humbly except my punishment."


End file.
